


The Aftermath of Stilettos

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, foot rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short fluffy drabble based on a kink meme prompt that asked for Clint giving Tasha a foot rub</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

One thing that Clint Barton had learned about Natasha Romanoff since he started being her— partnerboyfriendloverfuckbuddy…whatever he was, was that however quiet she was on her feet, when she wanted to, she could make some noise. She spoke out in meetings, freely giving her opinion in a few well chosen words. She used words as a weapon, sharp words that brought people down a level(or a couple. Or to their knees). She also made noise in bed and made no apologies for it; he would have felt bad for the other agents living near them, if they hadn’t been the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard and turned him on to no end. And those noises sounded very similar to the ones she was currently making while sitting on their couch. 

“Oh fuck yeah. Right there, do that again.”

Now Clint recognized those as the, I’ve-got-Nat’s-legs-over-my-shoulders-and-my-tongue-on-her-clit noises. But they were decidedly not nude and her privates were disappointingly far from the archer’s mouth. What was currently wringing those noises from her were his hands on her feet.

They had just gotten back from a very high profile mission. They had been investigating a string of art thefts and well, investigating white collar crime usually entails putting on some fancy clothes and going to parties with strange unidentifiable finger foods and a bunch of people with their noses in the air. It was definitely not Clint’s favorite type of work; he was very smart in his own way but he was not cultured and he was far from being blue-blooded and snotty. And if there was one person who hated missions like that more than Clint it was Natasha because she was forced to get dressed up in some fancy, waist cinching dress and sky high heels and according to her the limited range of movement they gave her made her want to, “shove one of those stilettos into someone’s eye.” That and the fact that they inevitably left her feet aching for hours afterwards.

Which is how they found themselves here: home and both in one piece and with Natasha’s poor feet being given a well deserved rub. Yeah, he was a very good boyfriendloverfriendwithbenefits—thing. Whatever he was, he was a good one.

Although his motivations might not have been entirely altruistic because the sounds she was making were music to his ears. He had her left foot in one hand and he pressed his thumb into her tender arch while his other squeezed the ticklish sides as it lay on top.

“Ughhhhh”

She let out a sigh like she had just sunk into a warm bath of chocolate cake. And when he began massaging his knuckles up and down the bottom she bit her lip and almost whimpered. As he continued his ministrations she stretched, bringing her arms up behind her head as she lay sprawled in the couch.

“I didn’t know your feet were so sensitive” he said. She smiled.

“Maybe you can use that useful information some other time when I’m not about to fall asleep.”

“Poor Tasha” he murmured, kissing the soles of each of her feet gently. She made a face.

“Ew, my feet are all sweaty, why would you kiss them?”

“Hey, I like you, sweaty feet and all.”

Tasha let it go with a smile and they sat on the couch in their S.H.E.I.L.D quarters with the T.V. droning on in the background. Clint tugged Tasha a little bit closer so that he could move on to rubbing her ankles and calves. Apparently those body parts didn’t get the same response as her feet because when he looked over to her again she had dozed off.

Not many people got to see the Widow sleeping(especially when she was actually sleeping and not lulling you into a false sense of security.).

Clint liked being one of those people.


End file.
